Lost hope, Found hope
by KaeterinaRomanov
Summary: Naraku strikes, killing most of Kagome's friends and all of her family. Or so she thought, her long lost dad comes out of the woodworks and starts trying to figure out what happened to Kagome. The story really is better than my summery, sorry.


**Hello everybody, hope you enjoy my new story. A lot of Inuyasha/bleach crossovers have been coming to me lately. This is my third story in a week. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing! Oh by the way I own nothing.**

**Kagome's POV**

How can things go from great too horrible in five minutes? We were nearing the final battle when Naraku decided to take matters into his own hands. That evil half demon came after us while we were sleeping. He had Kohaku kill Sango before she even woke up. Inuyasha woke up to the scent of her blood and woke the rest of us up. Miroku went into a blind rage at seeing Sango murdered opened his wind tunnel trying to suck Naraku in, it was like he didn't even care about all of the poisonous insects he was sucking in. in the end it was those insects that killed him, the poison going through Miroku's system. Inuyasha had told me to grab Shippo and Kirara and leave. Run away and keep the half of the jewel we have safe. Without even thinking I grabbed Shippo and Kirara and started running towards the well Shippo was clinging to my back like he always does, but I was clutching Kirara to my chest. She had gotten knocked out while attacking Naraku. I felt horrible leaving Inuyasha back there by himself, but I knew that keeping Shippo, Kirara, and the half of the Shikon jewel safe. I had conveniently forgotten that Shippo and Kirara couldn't go through the well with me until I got to it. I swore every swear word I could think of trying to figure out what to do.

That is the moment that Naraku showed up. He had a few cuts on him, but they were already healing. He had lots of blood on him and I had a horrible feeling that it was Inuyasha's. Then it hit me, Inuyasha was dead, Naraku killed Inuyasha, which is the only reason that Naraku would be able to be here now. In my hurry out of the camp had forgotten my bow and arrows there. I backed up until the back of my knees hit the edge of the well.

"Give me the jewel now, Ka-go-me." Naraku sneered at me. I hate how he pronounces my name, always prolonging the three syllables.

"Over my dead body." I yelled at him.

He smiled evilly at me "I was hoping you were going to say that." Suddenly there was a hot burning pain in my stomach. I looked down to see one of Naraku's tentacles through my stomach. I coughed and tasted blood in my mouth. I heard Shippo scream my name as I fell backwards into the well. In an instant I was surrounded by the familiar blue and purple light. I blacked out for a bit, but when I woke up I was at the bottom of the well in my time with a pool of blood around me. My chest felt heavy and when I looked a saw Kirara still unconscious on my chest. How had she gotten through with me? Did that mean Shippo came through as well? I looked around but didn't see him. That thought along with the pain I was in brought tears to my eyes. Slowly I got up and climbed, painfully, out of the well. I was staggering towards my house with Kirara held tight to me when my front door burst open. Rushing out of the house towards me was my mom with Shippo on her shoulder. So that's where Shippo went, he left to get help. Right behind them was my little brother Sota, with gramps behind him a bit. When my mom saw me her eyes grew wide, she gasped with a hand over her mouth, and turned super pale. Just as she was about to start towards me again the well shed blew up and standing there was Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna.

Naraku looked at me and smirked, I heard Shippo behind me whisper "Naraku." I felt my families auras turn fearful when they realized that standing before them was the monster I fought with in the feudal era. Naraku looked around a bit before turning his attention back to me. "Now Ka-go-me, hand over the Shikon jewel."

I was scared out of my mind for myself and the safety of my family, who were being smart and staying back. If Naraku got the entire sacred jewel he would be unstoppable "I will never give you the Shikon jewel, not while I am still alive." I yelled at him.

Naraku laughed "Kukuku well I guess I'll just have to finish the job I started then. Where do you want the next home Ka-go-me?" one of his tentacles flashed forward and I dodged it, but not entirely. His tentacle tore through my thigh. I went down with a scream. He was just toying with me now. That shot wasn't even meant to be lethal. "This is pointless Ka-go-me. Just hand over the jewel and the pain will end, along with you. You have two choices. One; give me the Shikon jewel now and die a quick and slightly less painful death. Or two you continue to be stubborn and I will take the jewel off of your corpse after a very long and painful death. You can feel the effects already can't you Ka-go-me? My miasma spreading through you, making it harder to move? I created this one just for you since you seemed mostly immune to my regular miasma"

I gave him a determined look and painfully got up "Either way you look at it Naraku I die, so I'm going to go down fighting." At that point Shippo reached me with my spare bow and arrows from the house. I grabbed my bow knocked an arrow to it and sent it flying towards Naraku with my mantra "Hit the mark." My arrow glowed pink and as it was about to hit him Kagura's wind blades destroyed my arrow. I glared at her and she had one sleeved hand up to her mouth chuckling lightly.

Then Naraku took action, but not toward me. In that moment is when my life went from bad to horrible Naraku appeared behind my mom, Kagura next to gramps, and Kanna in front of Sota. Kohaku stayed where he was looking slightly confused. Before I could do anything my entire family was slaughtered right in front of me. Naraku sent a tentacle right through my mom's heart. Kagura cut gramps' head off with her wind blades. Kanna sucked Sota's soul out of him and into her damned mirror. I heard Shippo gasp in horror. I could no longer hold my own weight. I fell to the ground, tears blinding me. Then to add to it Naraku set my entire shrine on fire. I watched helplessly while my house, the well, and the great tree burn down around me. Right before my eyes my life was being destroyed. Bit by bit and Naraku and his incarnations were enjoying every moment of it. I don't really know how I did what id next, but my aura grew to about three times the size it normally had been. I had had a pretty large aura to begin with too. I grabbed my bow and an arrow and with purpose pulled back the arrow, it was already glowing pink. I let go and the arrow shot forward with speeds I didn't think possible. It hit Naraku in the right shoulder and started purifying him instantly. I didn't see what happened after that as I blacked out. From blood loss or the fact my entire life had been destroyed in less than an hour I don't know.

**Urahara's POV**

I was bored. That was the crux of the matter. Now that Aizen was dead and Ichigo had his powers back I had nothing to do. Why can't anything exciting happen? Then like an answer to my question the phone rang. I may have been bored, but I was extremely comfortable so I waited for someone to answer it. Looking back I wish I would have stayed bored. Tessai came in with the phone. "Kisuke its Karakura hospital they say that there is someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi there and you are down on file as a contact." My eyes grew wide and I jumped up and grabbed the phone from Tessai.

"This is Kisuke Urahara, what happened?" I yelled into the phone. Tessai looked at me in shock because of my tone and behavior. He didn't know about me and the Higurashi's, nobody did.

"I am sorry to inform you of this bad news. But Miss Kagome and her family has been attacked. Unfortunately Kagome is the only one to have survived. When we found her she had lost a lot of blood and was being protected by a two tailed cat. Her house had been completely destroyed. So we looked into her file and found your information." The doctor told me.

"I will be right there." I hung up and raced out the door. I vaguely noticed that Tessai and Ginta were following me. Ururu stayed to look over the shop. Within minutes we were at Karakura hospital. I walked to the front desk and yelled "Kagome Higurashi, where is she?" the receptionist looked at me shocked, but told me the room number. The three of us rushed to that room to see Kagome laying there unconscious the bed. She had bandages everywhere. On the window ledge laid a small yellow and black cat with two tails. I fi was correct the cat seemed to be watching us carefully to see if we were a threat or not. The cat got down off of the window and laid between us and Kagome glaring at us. It's fur standing on end as she growled at us, well as much as a cat can growl. Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere.

"Hey Kirara I don't think they are here to hurt Kagome." With that the cat stopped growling at up and just decided that lying next to Kagome was enough for it. Then with a pop a little boy appeared at the end of the bed. I was shocked and curious to say the least about his appearance. He looked to be about seven, he had orangeish/redish/brownish hair. His ears were a bit longer than most people's and they had a point to them. But the most shocking thing about his appearance was his bushy tail. This little boy had a fox tail, what in the world is he? He looked right at me, "You're not going to hurt Kagome are you?" the look in his eyes was almost pleading, like he was begging us not to hurt Kagome.

"No we aren't going to hurt Kagome, I could never hurt her." I told the fox boy.

He gave me a small smile then looked sadly at Kagome "Hey mister, do you know why Kagome won't wake up? She's going to be in danger if she stays asleep like this. Naraku didn't die and she hurt him really bad. Naraku's going to be mad and once he gets all better he's going to come after Kagome again."

"Again? This Naraku person is the one that hurt Kagome?" I asked the little fox boy.

"Yeah, he and his stupid lackeys, but you didn't answer my question. Why won't Kagome wake up?"

"Well the doctors aren't completely sure, they believe it is from the shock of seeing her family killed." I told him. Suddenly a very sad look came on his face.

"If that is the reason, then Kagome is hurting even more than everybody knows." The fox boy said, tears coming to his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Well Kagome, me, and Kirara here were traveling together in search of something with three other people. Well they were killed by Naraku only minutes before he killed her family as well." The tears were falling down his face in earnest now.

"What were you all searching for?" Tessai asked.

The fox boy looked up "We were searching for the shards of the Shikon jewel, Kagome is the guardian of it."

My eyes went wide at that news, even Tessai was shocked. Every soul reaper has heard of the tragedy of the Shikon jewel. It was part of the curriculum at the academy. 500 years ago a strong Miko accidently shattered the Shikon jewel and that Miko formed a group and started collecting the shards. They were trying to get more shards than an evil half demon. Then suddenly one day the Miko, her group, and the evil half demon disappeared. We never knew how the story ends after that, but it was always said that anyone that gets involved with the Shikon jewel have horrible things happen to them. I looked at my daughter laying on the hospital bed and realized that if she was indeed the newest guardian of the Shikon jewel, then the myth must be true. To lose her friends and family within an hour is definitely a horrible thing. "Where is the Shikon jewel now?" I asked the fox boy.

"Oh I'm looking after it until Kagome wakes up, when we got here people started taking all of her stuff away from her. So I grabbed it before an innocent person gets tainted by the jewel." He lifted up a necklace that was hanging around his neck, hanging off of it was a jar, and in the jar was a little less than a half of sphere and many individual shards. They were all a bright pink color and you could tell that if it was put back together they would fit together to make a complete half of a jewel. So that was the famous Shikon jewel?

"Where is the rest of it?" I asked, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"We only collected this many so far, but we think that all of the shards have been collected. We have half and Naraku has the other half. When do you think Kagome will wake up?" the fox boy looked at me like I was holding all of the answers.

I sighed "I'm not sure kid, it could be a couple days or it could be a couple weeks. We have no way of knowing. Think of it like this, when Kagome is ready to wake up and she came to terms with her family and friends being killed she will wake up."

Surprisingly the fox boy cheered up a bit "That's great! That means that Kagome will wake up soon because she is really strong." The fox boy looked up at me finally deciding to ask me something "Um by the way, who are you?"

I opened my fan, hiding most of my face to hide my emotions then said "I'm Kagome's dad, my name is Kisuke." Tessai drew in a sharp breath, but it was Ginta who over reacted "Holy shit, the lazy boss had a kid!" I glared at Ginta and he became quiet instantly. I looked at Kagome trying to figure out what to do now, the first thing was to just wait for her to wake up. I wasn't going to leave this room until she did either. I had abandoned her once, I wasn't going to do it again. I thought of poor Atsuko, I never really got to say goodbye to her. Now Kagome lost her mother and I lost the woman I loved. I had a feeling I wasn't going to be bored for a very long time.

**Ichigo – Hey I wasn't in this one, why not?**

**Kaeterina – because you were un-needed yet. You'll get your chance don't worry**

**Uryuu – What makes you think that anyone would want you in the story in the first place?**

**Ichigo – why you stupid four eyed creep!**

**Uryuu - *pushes up glasses and glares at glares at Ichigo***

**Kaeterina – guys don't make do something drastic!**

**Byakuya – Review **


End file.
